


【泉レオ】Misty

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: 2019/5/31灵感来自看得见的女孩 灵异要素有
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】Misty

啪嗒——

雨珠从窗户的隙缝迸溅到他手上，在白皙的皮肤上干涸成铁锈般的印子，濑名泉皱起了眉，蓝眼睛对上窗外阴沉沉的灰红天空，神色暗了暗。

放学时雨也不见停，撑开的伞像是洒落在地上的豆子，挨挨挤挤地滚动着，如川水般的人流中，有一个特殊的存在。银发蓝眼的少年硬是把一身高中制服穿出了T台时装秀的效果，比他的容貌更吸引目光的是奇怪举动，斜雨顺着风避开伞打湿他的衣服，他却一动不动地站在桥上，仿似脚下生出了根。

“是妖怪吗？”

“确实不太像人类哦？这样程度的美丽——奈子要不要去和他搭讪？”

“欸欸欸我才不要！会被吃掉的？不过长得这么好看，就算是被吃掉也有人愿意吧。”

少女们嬉闹着跑走了。濑名泉把她们的话听得一字不漏，他捏着伞柄，指节攥得发青，如果有人靠近他，定能察觉到此时他到的身体僵硬得过分，自然不是因为少女们曲折的赞美而生气，而是……

「可以和你共用一把伞吗……下雨了，好冷啊。」

某位少女伫立在他面前，说起来感觉就像三俗青春片中男女主角相遇的场景，如果这位女主角没有比伞还要高，没有把脖子拉长得像是面条，将头部硬生生拗下去探入伞中，泡发肿胀的脸看不清五官，姑且算是嘴巴的位置裂开一道缝隙，一张一合发出轻俏脆丽的少女音，黑布般的头发散发出雨天特有的潮湿咸腥味。

濑名泉垂下眼眸，假装在注视漫到鞋底的积水，只是抬脚轻微的动作，积水就溅起，似乎都落到他面前的人形上。

「可以和你共用一把伞吗……下雨了，好冷啊。」

他没有再动，任由那张脸更近得贴过来，一遍又一遍地逼问道，声音渐渐扭曲，像是年久失修的录音带，带着嘶哑的杂音。

只要放着不管就好了。不管是多可怕的怪物，假装看不见就会消失掉，自从他生了一场大病之后，就总是能看见别人看不到的东西。修学旅行的山中长着人面的树，路边的流浪猫尾巴分叉，半夜空中飘着的青色的灯火……

不过遇见人形的妖怪倒还是第一次，只是，如果雨女是这副模样的话，愿意和她撑一把伞的男人怕不是被那些抹布一样的头发糊住了眼睛……要出来害人的话，姑且把外形收拾干净吧，至少洗洗头发画画脸，而且一点耐性都没有，连勉强能算是听得过去的声音也失真了，业务水平低下。

到底什么时候能完……原本还存了几分恐惧的心情已经转为烦躁，他像傻子一样在雨中站了将近十分钟，任何人被迫与这样一张脸相视都不是什么美好体验，更何况是对于身为当红模特、对外貌要求格外严苛的他。

“可以和你共用一把伞吗！下雨了，好冷啊！”

相同的话语被带有朝气的少年音念出，他的手臂忽然一沉，不知从哪里跑出来的家伙自顾自地钻进了他的伞，濑名泉偏头，目光直直撞上一双绿荧荧的眸子，乍看之下和夜晚中猫一样的幽沉感被黄昏色的头发中和，松散束着的小辫子透着些许俏皮。

——长相还算过得去。

也许是刚想着那位妖怪的容貌不敢恭维，他见到这少年的第一念头实在是不合时宜的诡异过分。

“把我送到两条街后的咖啡店就好啦！突然下雨的天真的太讨厌了，灵感都被打湿了。”橙发碧眼的少年自来熟地挽上他的手臂，见他不动，歪了歪头问道，“不走吗？”

走什么啊前面还站着……怔愣一瞬的濑名泉把头转回前方，干干净净的，仿佛从来就没有存在过堵住他去向的什么东西，雨水顺着伞面滴落在他鞋尖前的地上，啪嗒溅出朵朵水花。

“我们认识吗？”

濑名泉拽了拽手臂试图挣脱，未果，那少年抱怨着冷，把雨水都蹭到他身上来，但少女般挽手的亲密姿势让冷意渐渐消弭，牵扯的地方甚至添了几分热度。

“等等！让我妄想一下。”少年皱起眉头，似是处在沉思中，唇畔漏出些许沉吟声，半晌他咧开嘴角，露出两颗小小的虎牙，“没见过！”

“那你也该知道理直气壮地差遣不认识的人是件很失礼的事情吧？”

“谢谢，你真是个好人，爱你哦！”少年想也不想地张口就来。

濑名泉一时梗住，他当然没有误会，不到十五分钟的路程里身旁这个自称是“伟大音乐创作家”的奇怪家伙把“喜欢”和“爱”向看到的一切事物都免费发放了一遍，从树到路灯都未能难逃魔爪，他还对着巨石大喊出inspiration，并断定是宇宙人到访的遗迹。

真想知道那家伙看见他的宇宙遗迹上趴着一只血盆大口的妖鬼时是什么表情。

话虽如此濑名泉还是紧紧地扯住他的手，以“没有时间陪你浪费”为由拦住了在作死边缘试探的家伙。不知是不是雨天的运气格外糟糕，仿佛是被雨水唤醒般，凭空生出的魑魅魍魉数不胜数，混杂在人群之中却无人知晓，除了他。把钉子扎入某位中年男子后备的长舌恶鬼狠狠地瞪他一眼，他熟视无睹般拉着少年与那位毫无知觉仍大笑着的男性擦肩而过。他不过是不幸能够看见的毫无自保能力的路人，被妖鬼缠上的人类是无辜受害也好，背负罪孽也罢，都与他毫无关联。

“是这里吧？”

濑名泉停下步伐，坐落在转角的咖啡店透出暖黄的光亮，隔着透明的玻璃能看见娇小的少女服务生微笑端着餐盘为客人送上咖啡和甜点。那位少女像是察觉到了什么，转过头与窗外的行人对视。她有一双绿莹莹的眸子，蓬松的橙发乖巧地梳成双马尾发式，少女像是有些惊诧，但随即就弯起眼睛笑了起来。

见到这个笑容，濑名泉才发觉她与某人格外相似，身旁的少年欢快地朝她挥手，“琉可——”

“是我妹妹！很漂亮吧，是世界上最可爱的天使！”少年转过头炫耀般说道，“就到这里啦，谢谢你！セナ真是好人。找最好看的セナ帮忙果然没错！哈哈哈哈果然该说真是人美心善吗？我运气真好！”

不，运气好的是我才对。不着调的少年可比雨天的妖怪要更适合当共伞人，至少长得要好看得多。

“不要用奇怪的声调念别人的名字啊？说起来你怎么知道？”

“不是写着吗？濑—名—泉——”少年伸出手指点了点他的胸牌，拖着长音带出些许笑意，五个音节

轻飘飘地落入空气中，他听见自己的心脏跳动了一下。少年指尖停驻的位置暖意如涟漪般圈圈散开，方才被妖怪纠缠湿漉漉的残感也消失殆尽，这种感觉与上次新年参拜时僧人递给他佛珠时十分相像，那串佛珠庇护了他好一段日子，直到一个月前打开体育器材室的门撞见穿着布满血迹的校服恶鬼，佛珠断了线滚落一地，还是靠着后辈给的几张符咒勉强逃脱。

他下意识地捉住对方收回的手，“你能看见吗？”

“什么？”

“那边？”他指向推着婴儿车的女性，人面鸟身的怪物凄厉地对着婴儿尖叫。

少年眯起眼眸望去，声音带着些许迟疑的惊愕，“原来セナ的喜好是人妻吗？明明是校园王子的人设吧，稍微有些糟糕了……”

话未说完便被濑名泉狠狠地拍了一下脑袋，“闭嘴，我才没有！”

“好过分！”他不满地捂着脑袋呼痛，濑名泉打开咖啡店的门将他推进去，没好气地说道，“去找你妹妹。再见！不，还是不要再见了。”

“セナ。”少年突然道，“还没告诉你我叫什么吧？”

月永レオ。

橙发碧眼的少年笑嘻嘻地把名字塞到说着他没兴趣知道反正不会再见面也用不到的人手里，“下次见！”

明显没有在听人说话嘛，狮子吗，名字和人一样奇怪。果然和他一样能看见的倒霉鬼还是世间少有，倒不如说真的还有这样的存在吗？

回到住宅的濑名泉在垃圾桶前犹豫了一会，把伞挂在了玄关上。

雨季连绵了大半个月，那日的记忆仿佛是被雨水冲刷过又随着雨季的结束而消逝。若不是伞篓里躺着的长柄伞还在，他几乎要怀疑那天是否真实存在，脑海中一闪而过少年碧荧荧的双眼，隔着湿漉漉的玻璃相望的朦胧感。天空放晴的第一天，濑名泉接到了模特后辈的邀约，当红演员门章臣主演的灵异电影，不去两个字刚一出口，对方就掐着嗓音开始软磨硬泡，不耐的他对着答应一声便将电话挂断，鸣上岚轻笑道，“那小泉一定一定要来哦？”

濑名泉把长柄勺用力插进杯中，戳中了漂浮着的半个青柠，他面色不善地盯着手机上跳出的新简讯。【刚接到了事务所的电话，杂志封面的应急委托，对不起哦小泉(´;︵;`)】

提出邀约的人没有空来，被邀请的他也没有去的必要吧。平时看到的就已经够多了……

打定主意的濑名泉把两张电影票放在桌上，起身准备离开。

“セナ！”店门被推开的风铃响声之后是一声呼唤，他下意识地抬眸，橙发碧眼的少年已半走半跳地闯到他面前，对视时模糊的记忆潮水般冲开闸门，停在少年向他道出姓名的时刻。

……是什么来着。

“……れおくん？”

濑名泉迟疑地开口，对方展露笑颜时他确定答案正确。籍由发色回忆起和那狮子相似的名字，出口后才察觉到似乎过分亲密了些……不过对方似乎完全没在意就是了，月永レオ拣起他放在桌上的电影票，“东西忘记拿了哦？欸——《惊魂雨夜》……好像很有趣嘛！我和セナ第一次见面也是下雨天！”

这也才第二次见面，没有什么值得怀念的历史吧？

月永レオ得意地把电影票扬了扬又塞回到他手里，濑名泉话到嘴边不知为何转了个方向，“……要一起去看吗？”

“是约会邀请吗？”月永レオ盯着他的脸打量了一会，片刻后露出了然的表情，“对不起啊那天误会你的喜好是人妻了！所以セナ其实是……唔好痛！！！”

“住嘴，不管你现在在想什么都忘掉。只是被后辈放了鸽子本着废物利用的美德顺便问一句而已。”

好吓人，明明在微笑着可是直冒黑气。被敲头的月永レオ识相地点头，“那一起去吧！”

红衣女鬼飘荡在空无一人的街道上，躲在大型集装箱的人屏住呼吸，下一秒是骤然放大的鬼脸，伴随着盖子落地的声响。电影院各个角落传来尖叫啜泣声，濑名泉打了个哈欠，邻座的月永レオ抱着爆米花桶用手指一颗颗夹送至口中，咀嚼时咔嚓咔嚓的声响和影片中女鬼扭断手臂进食声混杂在一起。濑名泉转头看他，对方少有的面无表情，不笑时那双眼就带了些许锋利。见他望过来，月永レオ弯了弯眼，“セナ？”

“……没事。”

「好饿。」

阴沉沙哑的声音忽然响起，很难用语言去形容，但绝对不是人类能发出的。一团黑雾从放映着电影的幕布钻出，掠过几排观众的脸冲来，横隔在他们两之间。黑雾中只有生满利齿的巨口，即使它没有生着眼睛，濑名泉却有种被恶意直视的感觉。又被缠上了吗？

「好饿，给我吃……」那团黑雾贴得更近，似乎能嗅到腐烂的气息，它长大了嘴恐吓道。

啪。一声闷响传来。爆米花桶倒扣在地上，月永レオ伏下背去探，没想到把它推翻了，一颗颗爆米花在地上滚开，有些顺着台阶往下滑了。

“哇啊！不小心都弄倒了，待会会被骂的吧。”月永レオ哭丧着脸向他求助，那团黑雾似乎也被这边的动静所吸引，换了个方向朝橙发碧眼的少年逼近。

“……れおくん！”他下意识大声叫出对方的名字。

“欸？”无知无觉的少年茫然应道。

“总之你先出去吧，这里交给我收拾。”经他出声打岔，黑雾放弃了月永レオ专心地应付他一人。

没关系的，只要假装看不见，它也不能做什么吧，这种事不是应该很熟练了吗……虽说如此可是手心却渐渐沁出了汗水，脸色想也知道有多难看。他屏住呼吸，看着那张巨口朝他的手臂扑来——

咬下去会有什么感觉吗？

“セナ！”月永レオ从另一边的座位凑过来搂住他的手臂，“我错了，会负责到底收拾好的！请你不要生气？脸色突然好难看！”

濑名泉睁大了眼，那团黑雾碰到月永レオ的瞬间就如年久失修的墙面般皲裂开，一块又一块的碎片纷纷散开，逐渐化为粉末彻底消失在空气中……

他忽然想起上次也是，在月永レオ钻入伞下时那个水鬼便消失不见了，而经他触碰过后的残留的阴郁感一扫而空。虽然本人不知道它们的存在，但是却拥有驱逐的能力吗？

“セナ？”

“れおくん，谢谢。”

如果和他待在一起，就不用再为每天都看到奇怪的东西所烦恼了吧，简直是一劳永逸。

“セナ，我弄好了哦！”对方猛地抬起头，向他举起爆米花桶，地面上可见的已经被收拾干净。那双绿眼睛闪闪发亮得像是在套上，就和孩子一样好懂。

算了。反正被鬼纠缠已经是他的厄运，就不必牵连别人了。

虽然濑名泉在心里划掉了把月永レオ当成护身符的选项，但自从那天起他见到那个橙发碧眼的少年的次数就呈指数倍增长。也不知那家伙是从哪里知道的他家地址，每天早上都能看见穿着隔壁音乐学院校服的月永レオ坐在他家门口的花坛边上作着曲等他。

“我说，れおくん。你不用走这条路就能直接去学校的吧？”

墙上伸出的七八条手臂抓着路过的行人，在他们两经过时如被敲打的·卷尺般缩了回去。目睹这一切的濑名泉心情复杂地看着哼着歌的月永レオ，对方和他一起上学之后基本上他就没有再被鬼怪纠缠过。

“可是我想和セナ一起，一个人太无聊了。”

“你就没有同学校的伙伴吗？”话音刚落濑名泉便有些后悔了，只见月永レオ眨巴一下眼睛，脸上似是滑过一丝落寞，但很快就扬起笑脸，“没有哦！我对セナ一心一意！”

“……什么啊。”

“就是我最喜欢セナ啦！”月永レオ毫不介意地大声喊出，濑名泉急忙忙捂住他的嘴。但路过的少女似乎已尽数听了进耳，嬉笑声甚至把要偷走她们钱包的小妖怪都吓跑了。

“セナ放学见！”月永レオ向他挥一挥手蹦跳着向另一所学校跑去，他无可无不可地摆了摆手。

“濑名前辈！”红发紫眸的后辈朝他打了个招呼。

不久之前，一年生朱樱司在宣讲会后拦住他，自称是阴阳师的少年递过几张符咒告诫他最近小心。体育室怨灵事件后濑名泉找过他一次，当天下午便看见朱樱司和一个黑发红眸的少年从体育室走出，告诉他已经打扫干净，一来二去听过濑名泉的遭遇，两人也算是相熟。

“欸……怎么好像有些奇怪。”红发少年嘀咕一声，隐约发现前辈手腕上缠绕着什么奇异的光线，但看对方脸色比之前要好得多，只当是自己看错。

“对了，司君。你知道怎么赶走它们吧？”

“嗯……一般来说带有驱鬼的物件就能起到驱逐的效果，不过要是怨念很深的恶鬼，灵力不够强的话也是没有用的。”

“有能鬼避让的人吗？”

“那一定是比鬼都要讨厌的存在，比如说吸血鬼……”想到什么朱樱司撇了撇嘴，在前辈奇怪目光的注视下赶紧恢复了平常守正笃实的模样，“抱歉濑名前辈，司失态了。”

“能被前辈看见的都是灵力低微没有实体的小妖，伤不了人最多是气运上受些影响……真正厉害的恶鬼是不会找上来的吧，毕竟前辈虽然刻薄但是接触久了就发现意外的是个好人……”看着濑名泉越发温柔可怖的笑容，朱樱司突然住了嘴，“抱、抱歉。待会还有课司先告辞了！”

濑名泉望着后辈兔子一样跑走的背影，暗想他是不是真有那么可怕，也只有某个笨蛋从第一次见面就缠上来，连自己间接碰上多少妖怪也不知道。

——我最喜欢セナ啦！

月永レオ咧开笑容，绿眼睛比成色最好的翡翠还要清澈透亮。

超烦人的。他想道，然后弯了弯唇角，露出自己也没有察觉到的温柔笑容。


End file.
